


share a secret; whisper on the wind

by zimmerbittle (punkrockinchairs)



Series: song inspo fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Rated T for mentions of alcohol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockinchairs/pseuds/zimmerbittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He feels starlight caught in his lashes, thinks his eyes must be shimmering as brightly as the expanse of sky above them as he drinks in everything this boy next to him has to offer. Thinks he’s never been more content."</p>
            </blockquote>





	share a secret; whisper on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://www.zimmerbittle.tumblr.com/), as suggested by tumblr user alex [bittybutt](http://www.bittybutt.tumblr.com/).

[(recommended listening)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpFjuC7JrAo)

_X_

It’s cold. Granted, it’s February in Massachusetts, but the observation stands. It’s cold and Eric shivers a bit, leans more into the heat of the space between him and Jack.

They’re looking at the stars, and Eric was a little tipsy a half hour ago when they started doing this (because college, what can you do?) but he’s getting sober from the chill in the crisp air and the thrill of the heat to his left.

They’re out in the reading room looking at the stars, and Jack has been telling legends; murmuring fantastical epics of mythological beasts and great heroes; whispering tales of triumph and tales of woe; weaving love stories into the space between his lips and Eric’s eyes, Eric’s hair, Eric’s own mouth.

He feels starlight caught in his lashes, thinks his eyes must be shimmering as brightly as the expanse of sky above them as he drinks in everything this boy next to him has to offer. Thinks he’s never been more content.

Jack’s lilting cadence decrescendos; slows to a stop. Jack looks at Eric out of the corner of his eye, a smile (small and private) etched into his lips.

Eric’s breath catches.

_X_

_Tell me a secret._

_—What kind of secret?_

_Any kind._

Jack huffs a laugh.

_—I don’t have any secrets._

_That’s a lie._

_—None worth telling._

_Oh, I don’t believe that, either, Mr. Zimmermann. Not for a second._

(I can’t get you out of my head, in the way I can’t stop thinking of hockey plays or where to sign or when I started associating the smell of pie with home.)

Jack takes a breath. Lets it billow out through his nose, chilly clouds forming around his furrowed brow. Breathes in again.

_—Alright, here’s a secret: I’m afraid._

Bittle looks like he’d like to say that that’s no secret.

_Of what?_

(Everything. The past. The future. Making the wrong choice and letting everyone down. Letting you down. I’m not sure I would survive that, and that’s–)

_—Geese._

That startles a laugh out of Bittle.

_You’re joking._

_—Nope. They have teeth, eh? And those soulless eyes._

Bittle chuckles and rolls his eyes.

(They catch the starlight and it looks like there’s snowflakes in his eyelashes and Jack is captivated.)

Bittle flushes when he looks back down. Smiles at Jack, small and private.

_Tell me another one._

(I love you.)

Jack looks back up at the stars.

Weaves another love story.

_X_

_[insp.](http://senorbunny.tumblr.com/post/130985269458/rumlowswinter-steve-tell-me-a-secret) _


End file.
